Parallel Moments
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Stories/Drabbles/Poetry based on my favorite Vocaloid songs. Both AU and canon. 10-A Realistic Logical Ideologist. The normal rules of truth and ideals are gone when you're a smart demigod. .:Annabeth-centric:.
1. Cendrillon

**1: Cendrillon**.

Summary: Not every fairytale has a happy ending, hon.

Pairing(s): PiperxJason.

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, tiny Fantasy.

World: AU-ish, still has Romans and Greeks, all that rivalry.

Songs listened to while writing: Cendrillon cover by Machigerita and Hazukiyura. Cendrillon cover by Tourai and Usa.

Warnings: Cheesy plot, assassination, love-at-first-sight and suicide.

Disclaimer: Be realistic. NOTHING.

Date Written: 16/07/2012

* * *

The bells ring, signalling the eleventh hour. In one hour, everything will change.

~J~

A prince smiles warily at the crowd, knowing this is all fake, that all that matters to these people is his father.

_Eat voltage!_

~P~

_"Kill him, hon,"_ her sister's voice, cold, compelling like something that belongs to the snow goddess, is deadly and silky. A dagger is gripped into her hand, and she clenches it, not understanding, only following the charmspeak as it vibrates and sinks into her very core, the duty carved into her.

Drew pushes her away, and her other siblings catch her; only to prepare her, beautifying the rough coal they're given, trying to polish her into a diamond, just for the night.

~J~

He's good-looking, - a golden haired Prince Charming – and the heir to a kingdom – an empire! That's enough to draw all the ladies' attentions to him, but that's not what _he_ wants.

He hides it under his mask, though. He can't show complaint, not when his father is the king of kings.

~P~

The dagger is well-polished, enough to be a mirror. Her previously choppy hair is long and lustrous, flowing chocolate, in a gorgeous braid down her back. She never wears jewelry, but that's what she's doing, and she supposes she looks nice, but she'd rather be in rags at the moment, away from this party.

~J~

The doors open to let another person into the extravagant room. He looks up – and freezes.

~P~

She stumbles, but no one notices, and somehow, she's welcomed, considered one of them. She hates it instantly.

~J~

She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, the princess in the white dress with kaleidoscope eyes.

~P~

The glass shoes are killing her. Ironic. That's what she's supposed to be doing to him. Trying not to fall, she steps forward, smiling embarrassedly at surrounding people. She'll be lucky if the prince comes near her tonight.

~J~

As if he's in a daze, he pushes through the crowd, subconsciously muttering apologies, trying to catch that angel before her wings let her escape.

~P~

Someone taps her one the shoulder. She turns – and freezes. The prince. The Fates are not at either of their sides, it seems.

He extends a hand and asks to dance. An invitation to dance with him. She doesn't refuse, and goes along.

~J~

Slowly, they talk. She opens up, and it seems her personality is even more beautiful than her outer shell. He says so, and she blushes.

~P~

Tired, she winces when the music starts again. He leads her to a private place, where they can rest. It can't get much more perfect than this, and yet, the dagger stays hidden in her skirts.

~J~

She's pondering something. He can tell, and yet, he doesn't want to probe.

~P~

It hurts, fighting against the cruel words ordering her to kill him. Him. The prince. Somehow, she's in love.

Curse her mother.

~J~

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?"_ she blurts, and then apologizes, scarlet with mortification.

He kisses her.

~P~

Bigger dilemma. What does one do in a situation like this?

You're in love with him. You need to kill him. The answer...?

She'd laugh, only her fingers are creeping to the hidden mirror blade. The clock begins to ring. Midnight.

~J~

Did he do the right thing?

The answer seems to be a red spot blooming in his chest as the princess stares at the knife in her hands, pure horror shifting the pretty colours in her eyes.

Bells ring, the clock has changed the hour.

~P~

Tears are dripping down her face. She begs him for forgiveness, and oh, gods, what did she do?

_"You're a Greek?"_

She nods. Regret is all he sees in her eyes, regret and love.

He smiles rather brightly for someone dying, and wipes her face of tears.

~J~

The light shifting through the stained glass colours her in a rainbow. He doesn't want her to cry, doesn't want her to be sad.

_"Smile, Piper,"_ he tells her, and she does, albeit with glistening tears.

The warm feeling is fading, and he's going numb. She kisses him, this time, and he closes his eyes.

~P~

He's dead. She hopes Drew is happy.

The blade finds itself buried in her, and she falls into his still-warm body, together like a fairytale.

_"Alright, Jason."_


	2. Meltdown

**2: Meltdown**

Summary: So dive in, and let everything be seared away, in this figurative and literal nuclear reactor. .:Bianca:.

Pairing(s): None.

Genre: Drama, Family, maybe Angst and Hurt/Comfort.

World: Canon, or at least head-canon.

Warning: ...hm...

Songs listened to while writing: Meltdown, by Rin Kagamine.

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing.

Date Written: 16/07/2012

* * *

Bianca knows she won't survive this, that she'll die.

She hands Percy the figurine of Hades, and runs to the large, defective giant anyways.

_.:hey, take me to a nuclear reactor:._

Somehow, she's in the large metal statue thing, and manages to press a few buttons for the control.

A flare of hope for a moment. Maybe she can survive!

But this is the land without rain, and the prophecy dictates the life of one lost. At her feet, a chute opens up, and she falls, screaming and clawing at the smooth metal path, trying to grab on. It's like a large slide, and Bianca-the-normal-demigod would have died of a broken neck or something.

Bianca the hunter is bruised, but pretty alright. At the end, it gets horizontal, and she stops just before going over the edge.

And thank the gods she does, because the metal around her is literarily glowing with heat, and it's quite uncomfortable when her hands are about to blister.

Getting up, she leans over the drop to see a circular chamber of a sort, filled with lava-like liquid that bubbles threateningly.

It's the power source.

The entire structure starts to jerk, and she falls over, only managing to grab the edge as she's about to fall. Bianca can't help but think that this is like the movies.

If so, who'll pull her up?

No one for her. The robot falls, and Bianca loses her grip. Screams echo for a moment before she's submerged in the super hot, seemingly radioactive material.

Mercifully, her end is quick.

All traces of Bianca di Angelo is gone, melted away. Her soul flies over to the Underworld.

The well-dressed man is scowling at every other ghost, but when he sees her, he smiles. "Welcome, lady Bianca," he bows, and escorts her, all by herself, to the elevator.

It feels like home in the Underworld. She's a child of Hades. That explains a lot.

_.:surrounded by a beautiful blue light:._

She sends IMs to Percy. Appears before Nico. Persuades him.

The Battle of the Labyrinth happens, and her brother is alive. Relief, and that keeps her remembering. Elysium does, too.

She visits him again, and tries to hold him like she did so many times, but she can't.

Instead, Bianca fades away, like the coward she is.

_.:so the memories melt away to white:._

He's going to come for her. And then she's going to get a new life, because the Doors of Death are malfunctioning, and then…

Then, when everything is made right, she'll be dragged back and Nico will be punished, maybe even killed himself.

Without hesitation, she demands rebirth. There are perks to being a dead child of Hades.

It's yet another life-changing (or in this case, death-changing) decision, a big step. She dives in without hesitation, letting the water wipe her memories, and everything that makes her _her_.

This is her only control, and she has used it. The last time she left her brother, it broke his heart. She hopes he understands.

"Good-bye, Nico," Bianca manages, before there is nothing.


	3. Revolution

**3: Gekokujou**

Summary: Waving that banner with the scythe, let's go, the revolution has begun.

Pairing(s): None

Genre: General, Drama, Fantasy... I don't know, actually.

World: Canon. Or, at least, head-canon.

Warnings: Hm...

Songs listened to while writing: Gekokujou Original Rin & Len Version.

Disclaimer: Does the fact that I am a teenage girl not tell you that I'm not RR? Nor am I a Vocaloid Producer.

Date Written: 16/07/2012

* * *

He's quite persuasive. Luke can be very charming if he wants. Charming and persuasive enough to get gods to join his cause.

_'So come on, we'll have a revolution. Help me, and the minor gods will get respect.'_

Hecate buys that. She feels that she isn't appreciated, that her children need to be able to learn away from those thieving spawn of Hermes, who are so disruptive in their studies. She's in.

'Do they even know you? You're Roman, not getting the respect you deserve. And they treat you like crap!'

Janus nods both his head. This demigod makes sense. He's already made his choice, already decided his path. The double-headed god joins that road.

_'Revenge. It's what you do best, yes?'_

Nemesis hesitates. The Titans want destruction. Not a better Western Civilization, but ruins and chaos.

Her revenge is overdue, though, and the Olympians must learn the results of their actions. She joins.

_'Help us. You'll be rewarded.'_

Iris refuses. She has been faithful to the gods, and she sees no reason to betray them now.

Growling and yelling threats, the army of Kronos leaves her alone, her normally dreamy head held high in defiance.

She still carries messages for both sides. It's her job, and nothing will prevent her from it.

_'Spread confusion through dreams. Join us, and gain power.'_

Tempting. Morpheus admits he's always dreamed of this kind of opportunity, both figuratively and literarily. Only a slight hesitation, and he joins, preparing to put the city of no sleep to slumber.

'Revenge. The first strike. Glory. Olympus, torn down piece by piece.'

Luke swears himself to Kronos, and prepares himself to be used as a host.

The flower of Revolution has bloomed.

_So under the banner emblazoned with the scythe symbol, we'll unite, let's go!_

False cheer does not fit the grim mood. The revolution of the century begins.


	4. Stardust Utopia

**4: Stardust Utopia**

Summary: Let's fly to the night sky, paint them with stars, and make a world of our own. A utopia, just for us in the stardust.

Pairing(s): PiperxJason.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy.

World: Head-canon, or canon. A few months after the Lost Hero.

Songs listened to while writing: Stardust Utopia feat. Megurine Luka. Stardust Utopia Cover by clear and nero.

Warnings: Cheesy plot, confessions, stars, and Nyx.

Disclaimer: About as likely as me dating the amazing Machigerita. Meaning, 0%

Date Written: 16/07/2012

* * *

The deck of the Argo II is incomplete, with some planks missing so that it's easier for the workers to pass stuff down.

It's still good for lying on, and Piper does just that. In the camp borders, the air is much cleaner, thanks to the Golden Fleece. She takes advantage of that, and looks at the stars, like she does with her dad every now and then. It's a black canvas, and an artist has taken a paintbrush with stardust and graced the world with the marvelous diamonds shining brilliantly in the fabric of the night.

Footsteps. Piper doesn't move, but Katoptris is in her hands, at the side of her legs.

"Hey," she doesn't need it. Jason sits next to her, looking tired, but happy.

Automatically, her heart picks up, even after four months of being with him, still yearning for him.

"Hey," she answers, sounding casual. Inside, she's beating herself up.

They both watch the stars, although now, she's distracted by the son of Jupiter at her side. Time to break the awkward silence, or her siblings will find out. Somehow.

"So," she begins, her mind grabbing at anything to say. "What brings you here?"

Jason sighs, and runs a hand through his golden hair, as if there's something he's trying to convey, but he can't find the right words.

"We're fighting Gaea," his voice is quiet, but she hears every word. "One of the primordial forces. I feel as if I'm going to die of fear and nerves."

She begins to open her mouth, but he continues. "Then, I see you in my mind. It's comforting, and confusing, but it makes me determined. Scared, yes, but it gives me strength."

He turns to her, and his sky blue eyes contrast against the current night sky. "I know it's sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"You don't have one back at…." Piper wants to be brave, to draw strength from his face like he does, but she can't. That possibility scares her too much.

He shakes his head, and she throws her arms around him in a true Aphrodite-child way. He leans down, and she lifts her head, and they meet in the middle to lock lips.

For that moment, they're in a world of their own, where there's no enemy, no stress, no world ending in a mere time span of months. They have eyes only for each other, and it's a perfect utopia where dreams always come true.

Above them, the manifestation of Nyx smiles down at them, starry tears speckling her dark robes.

Soon, they'll have to come back to reality, the real world where not everything bad can be avoided. The night quietly salutes them, in hopes that their dreams do come true.


	5. Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**5: Senbonzakura**

Summary: And when the thousand cherry blossoms dissolve, a revolution of unrivaled chaos where your own voice won't reach anywhere will start. He refuses to sit back, and jumps off the guillotine, into the dance and song of resistance.

Pairing(s): None.

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural, I dunno what else...

World: Eh, AU. But follows canon footprints. Where Nico is imprisoned by Gaea, but how I imagine it.

Songs listened to while writing: Senbonzakura by Hatsune Miku, Senbonzakura piano synthesia, Senbonzakura Razzy English Dub.

Warnings: Written before MoA. Also when I was brain-dead. Also, has almost nothing to do with the song, except that that was what inspired this chapter. Just listen/read the subs to get the real thing. Hey, I'm Korean, I see this differently.

Disclaimer: About as likely as me dating Kamui Gakupo. Which, by the way, is impossible.

Date Written: 18/07/2012

* * *

Cherry blossoms. _Everywhere_. Nico hated this.

Let's go back a little. Nico, while investigating the Gates of Death, had gotten captured and brought to some unknown place. Next to a sleeping dirt lady who talked out her plans in her sleep so she could scare and break him.

To make it worse, the place he was trapped in was the woman's subconscious, the part of her great mind that was somewhat awake. Which wasn't much, a large dark space with thousands of cherry trees, all in bloom. And by large dark space, he meant everything was pitch black, no light at all except for those flowers that somehow glowed. Thousands of the pink blossoms all illuminated, nearly robbing him of his eyesight and sanity in this floating world. He could wander around, looking for a way out of this nightmarish cage with invisible bars, but all paths would lead to the empty clearing where he had started from, back to the place where _she_ lay in a bed of flowers at the side, serenaded by random singers.

_Di immortals_, she was getting on his nerves.

The horrible thing was, he couldn't do any harm to the flowers because they kept all literal Hades from breaking out on earth. Gaea had often told him, a sleepy smile on her dirt-formed lips, that when all of those petals flew up into her late husband and dissolved, the signal to break the Doors of Death permanently would be sent to all her servants and children, and then they would begin the Gigantomachy.

"Percy!" he yelled, frustrated. "Get me out of here!"

"Your voice won't reach," Gaea mumbled, turning in the pile of fragrant flowers. Nico swore that he would never be able to wash that sickeningly sweet scent out of his clothes, or hair, or even sword. The air here was that heavily perfumed.

Nico didn't care that no one but her could hear him. He shouted, screamed, sobbed, stabbed the black of the ground and the surrounding air with his sword, and curled into a ball, exhausted. It had only been a few days, but he was already at his limits.

Something poked him in his back, prodding with a sharp finger. He scowled and raised his head, not liking people seeing him with tears. One of the singers, a girl who was around Percy's age, smiled back faintly, holding a bulky thing behind her back. Nico remembered her, the girl that looked like a wood nymph with her like of green things and high, clear voice. He glared at her, silently sending her a message that she would be skewered with three feet of Stygian Iron if she continued.

Instead, she looked around, checking something, and then shoved a picnic basket into his hands. Then, she let out a mute laugh, winked, and disappeared with the fresh smell of mint, soon overcome by the cherry smell again.

Curious, Nico opened the hamper to reveal a large meal, roast chicken, chocolate cake, fresh bread and vegetables, all on china plates. Suddenly aware of the gnawing hunger in his grumbling stomach, he emptied out the hamper and began to lay out the dishes, when Nico noticed one more thing at the very bottom. It was a small bouquet of wildflowers, a little squashed from the heavy plates. He would have thrown it out, but one of the little weed-like plants was something he recognized.

Gingerly, he picked out the travel rose from the rest. What would it do? Let him out? Would it work here?

Nico decided to keep it for now, and put it into the pocket in his aviator jacket. After a thought, he put the rest of the flowers in there as well, just in case.

Now that the basket was empty, he stuffed the food into his mouth, enjoying the feast and trying to forget the jail cell covered with hellish darkness around him.

Soon, they would take him out and possibly kill him to lower morale. Then, the flowers could be used. Then, he would escape.

Nico smiled at the idea of a secret revolution, and sent a thought of thanks to the girl.


	6. ACUTE REVERSE

**6: ACUTE-REVERSE**

Summary: A great friendship, then a twisted love triangle, and now a tragedy, we're like an acute triangle, aren't we? Just not quite right.

Pairing(s): Jason/Piper, Leo/Piper

Genre: Romance, Angst and Drama defninitely. Hurt, but not sure about the Comfort.

World: AU. No gods.

Warnings: Suicide(maybe), slight OOC, drama, fancy ways of writing 'ACUTE', and... oh, right, cheesy plot. _And_, a very slight hint of Thalia/Apollo that could be interpreted as any other pairing. **_And_**, swearing. Oh, and goes against pretty much the basic plot of ACUTE, where one person stabs another. Nope. No stabbing at all.

Songs listened to while writing: **ACUTE-REVERSE covered by Beeeeige, Kettaro, and Kushi**.(_highly_ recommend you listen to this)  
ACUTE-REVERSE covered by りｓｔ x Len x Voiceless.  
ACUTE covered by Yamai, Tourai/Tolie, and Usa.  
ACUTE covered by Clear, Wotamin and another person that I can't figure out who she is.  
ACUTE covered by Sekihan and Piko.  
Paranoid Doll by Gakupo Kamui.

Disclaimer: No, I'm pretty sure I own nothing. I mean, there's very few VocaloidxPJO fics, and this is like the place where there's the most, but other than that... Yeah, nothing.

Date Written: 20/07/2012

* * *

~So let's scorch each other, and then lick the burns gently~

Jason walks in the rain, heading to the café where Piper asked him to come. Nice place. He's been here before, when Thalia's boyfriend got a job here as the singer. They still have great music, he hears.

He opens the door, which rings with a cheerful bell chime, and immediately notices her. Brown hair that he'd recognize anywhere, and the familiar snowboarding jacket. Her back is turned towards him, but Jason recognizes the girl sitting at the bar seat, alright.

It's hard to not recognize someone you're in love with.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"What's wrong? Calling me out so suddenly…"_

_"Sorry for that, but I just didn't know what to do anymore, ever since…."_

_"Since?"_

_"Since Leo asked me out."_

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Jason's heart burns, with both jealousy and bitterness. Both at the other boy, though. Never Piper. He can't make himself think anything negative about her, and he hates himself for being so weak.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"I mean, I'm happy that he feels that way, but it's a little pressurizing, you know?"_

******:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

No, he does not know.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"Honestly?"_

_"Yeah…."_

_"He can be quite the selfish person, can't he? He should have been more thoughtful to you."_

_"…"_

_"But maybe that was better. Maybe, if I'd been more…"_

_"More?"_

******:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Her multicoloured eyes widen in shock – but not horror or revulsion – as Jason hugs her suddenly, his face buried in her hair.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"I…. I'm a coward, aren't I?"_

******:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Jason's voice is muffled and scared, and _oh, god_, he's _holding_ her and it feels so _right_ but what about Leo, and _damn_, Jason is _scared_. _Jason Grace_ is _fucking_ _scared_.

Piper's confused about what to do.

She's not the only one.

******:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

"Hey, Pipes!" Leo chirps, ever the Latino Santa's elf.

She jerks up, kaleidoscope eyes wide, and smiles back nervously.

'Tell him the truth?'

Piper hugs him instead, effectively hiding her face and throwing everything into more chaos.

But she's too scared to face the feelings and the truth right now.

~The gears and cogwheels of fate turn, and the clockwork of order spins out of the control of everyone, and the destinies of three are hopelessly tangled by the ever-mysterious red string~

Leo knows how Jason feels about Piper. Damn, anyone with fucking eyes can see the whole shitty truth, about how three friends fell into the trap of love and is now a dramatic love triangle.

He never did like triangles.

Leo confessed before Jason, scared that Piper would be gone. The hurt expression of his friend, as well as the uncertainty in Piper's eyes scares him.

Insomnia haunts his nights, and he grows more and more paranoid.

In fact, he is almost paranoia itself.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"You love me, right?"_

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"Of course."_

******:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

But there was a pause before the answer, and that scares him even more.

Chaos swallows him, and fills him with doubt.

******:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

She's cheating on her boyfriend with the guy that is supposed to be both their best friend. That is fucked up.

_Drew would be proud of her,_ she thinks.

Still, Piper holds onto the foolish belief that everything will work out to be alright. That it'll be a fairytale ending.

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

He's not the best-looking guy there is. Good grief, she has a bunch of cousins that make thousands off being just good looking!

And then there's Jason, the Golden Boy, the Eagle that soars, the King of all.

Envy twists everything up, he knows, but he still feels it.

Leo tries to hide it, and ends up running to Piper again, burying himself in her and trying to ignore the shadows in his mind.

The darkness is spreading.

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

It's stolen moments, and hidden kisses, but it feels like the thrill of a lifetime as they continue on.

But she's still sometimes at his otherwise-empty apartment, staring with dazed eyes at the picture of them, smiling like there's nothing wrong.

Teen years were fun. Being adults?

There's a lot of responsibility.

Jason sighs as he, too, fingers the framed photo. Piper's in the middle, a beautiful smile on her face as she has her arms linked with the two boys at her sides.

Jason stands to her left, a shy smile visible as he awkwardly fingers his hair.

Leo's at the other end of the picture, grinning mischievously, smiling at the person taking the picture.

All three look like they'll be friends forever, the Three Musketeers.

This friendship they had is no longer so solid. It's fragile, cracking glass, melting ice, and the slightest strain in the wrong way will shatter it.

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Gods, she's a liar.

And yet she's smiling while the false words drip out with a honeyed tone from her tongue.

Leo believes her, and that makes it worse.

Guiltily, she heads over to Jason's place.

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

The lack of sleep, the nerves, everything… He can't take it.

Leo needs help. He picks up his phone and calls the person he can depend on.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"Hey, bro, you got a minute?"_

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Jason's reply is rather guilty-sounding.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"Um, no, now isn't really a good time. Right now, it's a little… yeah."_

_"Hey, it won't be long. I just need some advice. About Piper."_

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Leo's words doesn't exactly help Jason. At all.

And to make matters worse, Piper's calling for him.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"Jason? You coming?"_

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

You can't mistake her voice. One of the best things Leo's ever heard, and if she was a singer, she could beat all those fakers hands down.

But hearing Piper's voice over the phone while he's talking to Jason isn't a pleasant experience at all.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"Ah… sorry. I'm a little busy. Call you back later?"_

_"Okay."_

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Jason hangs up, but Leo just stares at the phone, not bothering to press that blasted button. It's _not_ okay.

Eventually, he gets up, and of course the first thing he sees happens to be the picture of them from camp, where the three of them were so blasted happy and together. They all have a copy of that.

A black marker is uncapped and held to the picture. Or, rather, a part of the picture.

Jason Grace is scribbled over, and only Piper McLean and Leo Valdez can be seen properly.

Leo wishes it was that way.

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

A text message from Leo, one that's cryptic but scares both Jason and Piper more than anything.

Within minutes, they're trying to phone him and getting only voicemail.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_We can't restore it back to what it was. And, I can't let this go on. So, I won't. Let's not wear masks any more. I don't want to be part of a triangle._

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

A match is held to the picture. At first, it's perfectly fine, but blackness begins to spread on Piper's face, and then holes begin to come through in random places. Piper is burned away, and both boys follow.

Leo drops the burning photo on the stack of newspapers, and locks the doors.

He sits near the mp3 dock, and lets the heartbreaking music be the lullaby of death.

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

Fireworks.

That's what everything sounds and looks like to Piper. The sirens, the flashing lights, the fire, and the blackness.

Then, someone comes out on a stretcher. She and Jason runs up to it at once, where paramedics restrain them.

**:~A~:~C~:~U~:~T~:~E~:**

_"God, Leo, _no_! Don't you _dare _give up! Don't you fucking _dare_!"_

_"_Please_!"_

**:-A-:-C-:-U-:-T-:-E-:**

The ambulance door closes.

**:-A~:~C-:~U~:-T~:~E-:**

"I'm sorry," a broken whisper is said, and rain begins to fall.

~We'll burn each other gently and everything~


	7. ReACT REVERSE

**7: ReACT REVERSE**

Summary: History repeats itself. He's starring in the same play, but with different actors this time. And he doesn't plan on letting the same endings happen again.

Pairing(s): Leo/Hazel, Frank/Hazel, Leo/Reyna at end and mentioned Jason/Piper. Past Hazel/Sammy.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and gods know what else, because I don't.

World: AU. No gods. Sequel to ACUTE REVERSE.

Warnings: There's no 'ReACT-REVERSE', so I had to wing it. No stabbing in here, either. Not as bad as ACUTE. Fluffier, I guess. Some death...ish. Swearing. Attempted suicide.

Songs listened to while writing:React Original by Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len.  
ReAct english covered by Miku-Tan, AnbaLen and Kodachii.  
Senbonzakura english cover by Razzy.  
LOVELESSxxx english cover by Razzy, Zoozbuh and Kran.

Disclaimer: If I did, Nico would have an actual love interest so all those NicoxOC and NicoxThalia stories would stop. Although, I don't mind NicoxRachel...

Date Written: 22/07/2012

* * *

**~The romance that he initiated turned to tragedy~**

"You're very lucky, Mr. Valdez!" the doctor grinned. From his bed, Leo can see his name tag; Dr. W. Solace. "Only some smoke inhaled, and a first degree burn!"

Is he lucky? His body has sustained very few injuries.

But his mental state does not share the same fortune. It's scarred, sad, and lost, like a little child.

Leo closes his eyes.

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Hazel smiles at Frank, who blushes slightly, before she steps out of the staff room with a cup of hot coffee. Gwendolyn is chatting besides her about what her boyfriend did for her, and Hazel envies her for having someone to love in that way. She'd like Frank to be her special someone, but she'd rather not risk her heart or the friendship between them.

******************:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"And then, Dakota put down the – Oh, sorry about that!"_

_"…"_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Hazel's golden eyes widen. There's a tired, broken-looking man who's clearly a patient here, and he's the spitting image of her dead boyfriend.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Sammy?"_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Leo looks up, and sees a short woman with dark skin and curly hair, and the most stunning pair of gold eyes. She's in a white doctor's coat, and holding a clipboard that looks ready to drop.

And, she's looking at him with pure shock in those precious eyes of hers.

A spark of the old Valdez comes back.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Hey, am I that ugly?"_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

He did not expect to have this kind of reaction from her.

The female doctor lets out a strangled shriek, before her eyes roll up and actually crumples to the front, saved from a faceplant only by her friend who's yelling at 'Hazel', asking if she's alright.

Hazel. Pretty name.

The door next to them is nearly ripped off its hinges as a large, Chinese-looking man comes out. Did he mention large? He meant gigantic.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Is she alright?"_

_"Yes, Frank, she is! She just decided to take a nap for no valid reason at all after screeching!"_

_"Cut the sarcasm, Gwen, and tell me what happened!"_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

There's care, and definitely love between the guy named Frank and the woman named Hazel. Leo leaves. He'd rather not be reminded of just how he got here.

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Suicide attempt with pills. The doctors manage to save him, and gives him a scathing lecture.

He's not allowed to leave until he gets psychological treatment.

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Leo Valdez.

Hazel gulps. So that's his name. Now that she studies his picture, she realizes there are slight differences between him and Sammy. Leo's eyes are more mischievous, and he has longer hair.

But fate refuses to let it go, it seems, because they have the same last name, and said those haunting words to her.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Hello, Mr. Valdez. I'm Dr. Levesque, and I'll be your counsellor."_

_"You won't faint again?"_

_"I promise. No fainting."_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Leo – Mr. Valdez, she reminds herself – smiles faintly.

But soon his face is stiff and machine-like again, and she gets literarily nothing from him.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Why did you try to kill yourself?"_

_"…"_

_"Do you feel that you have done anything wrong?"_

_"…"_

_"You're not a very talkative person, are you, Mr. Valdez?"_

_"…"_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

He's actually one of the most talkative, but all those words refuse to come out. They're bottled up within, and he just lets Dr. Levesque's voice echo in the room.

It's very soothing to his burned heart.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"How's your work going?"_

_"Terrible! He won't talk, and I feel like a blabbering idiot!"_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Frank chuckles, and she mock-scowls at him.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Just ask to switch."_

_"Yeah… I guess I'll do that."_

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Dr. Levesque!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Please, come! It's the patient who was in the fire accident!"_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

The story Hazel gets is this; the new therapist apparently said something that triggered a negative emotion inside Leo, and he went berserk.

She asks him if this is true, but he shakes his head.

It's because he didn't want anyone but her. Just like how he wanted no one but Piper. And then, in the end, she chose Jason.

He might burn from trying to invade the fires of love around her and the other guy, but he doesn't care. Leo misses the heat too much to stay away. But this time, he'll keep some distance so the flames don't burn his past wounds and make new ones.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Hello, Mr. Valdez."_

_"Morning, doc."_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

She drops her clipboard, her mouth wide open in shock.

He teases her, reminding her of the promise that she wouldn't faint.

That breaks the frozen shock on her, and she chuckles, admitting it.

Leo talks some more, but makes her promise another thing; It's Leo from now on, and no more of Mr. Valdez.

She agrees. Hazel's been calling him Leo inside her mind anyways.

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

They call her a miracle worker. Patient Valdez is talking about his past, and while he refuses to speak on what drove his actions, he seems to be recovering well.

Hazel thinks otherwise. He's built up a wall, and she can't see inside. Hazel dives into her work and leaves everything behind.

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Frank knows Hazel is a hard worker, but this is ridiculous. She no longer stays in the staff room longer than five minutes, only grabbing her coffee and leaving, back to wherever she goes.

He's jealous of that patient, and he wishes she pays more attention to _him_.

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Leo sees a pattern. Two guys, one girl. Both likes the girl, the girl likes both guys.

Those feelings will twist everything up.

Someone will get hurt.

Leo shuts himself out again. He refuses to take part in an acute love triangle again.

Hazel works harder at the sudden withdrawal, trying to get him to lose the shell.

Frank can't take it anymore. He send Hazel a text.

**********:~R~:-e-:~A~:-C-:~T~:**

_I love you. I hope you'll be happy with him. The view from the roof is really beautiful, did you know? _

**********:~R~:-e-:~A~:-C-:~T~:**

The Fates are strange things. They make everything messed up, but they give them a chance to fix things. Hazel was talking to Leo when the text came.

Something in Leo made him snatch the phone out of her hands, read the message, and drag Hazel to the rooftop of the hospital, not enough time to give a full explanation.

They got there in time.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Let me go."_

_"No."_

_"Frank, what are you doing?"_

_"Hazel, this is for the best."_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

Leo punched Frank.

******:~R~:~e~:~A~:~C~:~T~:**

_"Shut up and listen. This is _not _the best way, this is the most _fucked _up way ever."_

_"…"_

_"Oh, don't you look at me like that! You think I don't know? I went through the same fucking thing with my two best friends! Why do you think I'm here, dumbass?"_

_"…"_

_"Listen. Don't kill yourself. Don't fall into the damn cycle. Break the repeating history, and don't assume stupid stuff."_

**********:-R-:-e-:-A-:-C-:-T-:**

He left the two people up on the rooftops and slunk back to his room. Before he closed the door on them, he heard Frank begin to confess.

They'd be alright.

**~You must not repeat my mistakes~**

Leo requested for another psychiatrist. Dr. Reyna Bellona was a stern woman who would not take a 'no'.

Neither would he. By the time he was discharged, he had her phone number.

He'd heal. And one day, he'd be able to go back to his friends, apologize, and re-forge that friendship.

* * *

Will people check out my other story, Deadly Sins Rampant: Realm of Sloth? I'm kinda depressed at the lack of reviews...


	8. Love is War

**8: Love is War**

Summary: They say all's fair in love and war. Silena explains the emotion to Clarisse by claiming love IS war.

Pairing(s): Mentioned ChrisxClarisse and BeckendorfxSilena

Genre: Friendship.

World: Head-canon, or canon.

Songs listened to while writing: Love is War by Hatsune Miku.  
Love is War Nico Nico Chorus (Thank you to Unyielding Wish for introducing me to that version!)  
Senbonzakura English Dubbed by Razzy.  
LOVELESSxxx English dubbed by Razzy, Zoozbuh and Kran.

Warnings: Before TLO, when Silena gave tips to Clarisse about having a boyfriend. Not my best work, and pretty pointless...

Disclaimer: No. Just... no.

Date Written: 23/07/2012

* * *

"Gaah!" Clarisse bashed her head against the door, frustrated and embarrassed. Silena smiled at her a little nervously, worried that the daughter of Ares might hurt herself.

"Hey, it's alright!"

"No, no it's not!" Clarisse looked ready to rip her hair out. "I can't do this! What if I mess up? What if Chris doesn't like me, like Beckendorf likes you? For Pete's sake, I'm a daughter of a _war_ god, not the goddess of _love_!"

Silena smiled. "Love has no bounds," she said, her voice a little dreamy. "And it's a wonderful thing! There's no reason for anyone to not feel it!"

Clarisse considered mentioning the Hunters, but decided against it. No need to get Silena all fired up.

"And don't worry, he definitely likes you back."

Groaning, Clarisse tilted her head back. "But how do I show it?" she almost whined. "I mean, I know everything about _war_, but _love_? That's _your_ territory."

"All's fair in love and war," Silena began.

"How does that even help me?"

"Let me finish! All's fair in love and war, but love _is_ war."

"What?"

"Think of it like this; you're trying to conquer the heart of someone. To get there, you need to fight your way past all obstacles, using different tactics, weapons and strengths. And then, you need to focus on the timing of your actions. Isn't that like war?"

Clarisse had changed her way of looking at Silena; instead of relative and seemingly grudging friendship, it was almost divine worship. "You are an amazing person."

"Why, thank you."


	9. Perfect Crime

**9: Perfect Crime**

Summary: There's no evidence of their sins, that forbidden love of theirs. It's the perfect crime.

Pairing(s): Thalia/Apollo.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

World: Canon?

Warnings: Implied sex. Tiny swearing.

Song(s) listened to while writing:**Perfect Crime covered by Hanatan and Pokota** (better than original version, I swear)

Disclaimer: If I did, Thapollo would be canon.

Date Written: 05/08/2012

* * *

Her being the lieutenant of Artemis, leader of the Hunters is a mixed blessing. The bad part? She's a Hunter. Sworn off boys. Like, _forever_.

The good part; she gets to be the messenger of Lady Artemis to her annoying twin brother.

At first, she absolutely hated it. He was flirty, constantly making up poems about her delicate beauty (she wanted to punch him so badly), singing cheesy love songs, half of them in languages she didn't even have a clue for what they were, and smiling at her with all the brightness of the sun.

Phoebe later told her that she'd been more terrifying than her father when she came back the first time and started to shoot a target viciously.

But somewhere, sometime around, it changed. He became more sincere, more _deep_. And she started to respond, not knowing their emotions were intersecting.

She still kept up the act of hating him, of being annoyed by his playboy ways.

It didn't occur to her just how in deep she was until he had her pinned to the sofa at his palace, practically eating off her face, and instead of fighting him off like any self-respectful Hunter would have done, she'd kissed back, clawing at his godly back covered in clothes.

_~Oh, shit.~_

That was what she said aloud when she woke up naked next to Apollo, neck covered with bruises, 'love bites'.

She planned to confess, and go down in disgrace. The god next to her, sadly, was more than reluctant to let that happen. She was pretty sure he seduced her into not telling Artemis that she'd broken the vow, and instead ridden the evidence of their night activity with a snap of his fingers.

From then on, she went both downhill and uphill. That affair was dangerous, stupid, irresponsible, and gods, she was doing it with Apollo, _Apollo_, the guy who pretty much slept with everything that had a heartbeat.

And yet, it was so wonderful, and she loved the burning feeling, the passion she'd missed out swearing herself to the virgin goddess. She was in love with this crime.

She hoped he was, too. Hoped he was just as entranced, that they'd never come to their senses and call it quits, and that they'd never stop sinking in that sinful sea.

All they had to do was make sure Artemis never found out. Thank the inventors for protection and birth control, the healing magic he specialized in and his Olympian rights. No evidence anywhere.

Nothing but the Perfect Crime.


	10. A Realistic Logical Ideologist

**10: A Realistic Logical Ideologist**

Summary: The normal rules of truth and ideals are gone when you're a smart demigod.

Pairing(s): PercyxAnnabeth.

Genre: General, I guess. Maybe Comfort, or Friendship too.

World: Canon. Kinda Annabeth's life in a vague way up to Percy's disappearance, although it's not mentioned.

Warnings: I'm biased about this song.

Song(s) listened to while writing: A Realistic Logical Ideologist by IA.

Disclaimer: I didn't read MoA, which means I didn't write it.

Date Written: 07/10/2012

* * *

In most schools, Annabeth had been a freak, even back to the very beginning.

All the teachers, her family, and even her sneering classmates would admit the fact that the blond girl with stormy gray eyes was clever, smart, and dare they use that word to describe such a young child, _wise_.

Yet they couldn't deny her ADHD, her dyslexia, and the strange fact that whenever she was around, something unusual seemed to happen.

She didn't care, and at the age of seven, she stopped coming to school. She ran away, meeting a new family. One that actually loved her despite her oddness, because amongst them, she was normal.

Normal, but still smart. It was amazing, this feeling of acceptance for who she was.

**iDeaLs_aNd_loGIc**

Dreams don't last long, and that's both a curse and a blessing. No matter how horrific the nightmare, or how sweet the fantasies, as soon as you waken, they're gone from you.

Smart people ignore their dreams, and live in the real world. But Annabeth, she wasn't just a smart person, she was also a demigod.

Demigod dreams were far too important, and so her dreams had just as much as a voice in her decisions as her hard, cold logic.

It made things confusing in 'real life'.

**iDeaLs_aNd_loGIc**

Back in school, she couldn't help but wince at all the words, the black dried ink marching on the plain white. If this was Greek, she'd have finished reading and analyzing all the information gathered from them, but this wasn't the language that her brain was hardwired for, and as such they floated off the page in her eyes, taunting her as she struggled to make sense that in the end she was still a young person in this society no matter how much experience she had in making fool-proof strategies and in slashing down monsters with nothing but a knife.

**iDeaLs_aNd_loGIc**

When their planning teacher came in for a talk on their future, Annabeth let out a silent laugh lacking in emotion. The demigod lifespan wasn't that long enough for her to have to take the slow way.

Like all demigods, she'd have to take the fast and hard way, with fast and hard rules.

Besides, she already had a job. Official Architect of Olympus.

She kept her mouth shut and her hands down when the woman asked if any of them had a job at the moment. They'd only laugh at her in the hateful, _patronizing_ way she'd grown all too used to, or frown for 'joking'.

**iDeaLs_aNd_loGIc**

She remembered telling Percy that her new school was amazing, once. The program for building structures that would last a thousand years, how it would help her once she started….

It did, when she was given the task of restoring Olympus to its former glory and beyond, but that wasn't quite enough. The school, San Francisco…

It wasn't where she belonged. In a world of grays that all knew each other, she was like a splotch of colour, paint on a nice piece of cloth that ruined the entire piece.

As much as her actual family made her feel more comfortable, nothing quite replaced camp in her heart where society didn't try to strangle unique individuals into obediance.

**iDeaLs_aNd_loGIc**

So in winter break, when she could go back to camp, Annabeth ran up the hill, not even acknowledging Peleus or Chiron or anyone else, and nearly knocked Percy down with an enthusiastic hug and kiss that had half of camp whistling and cheering.

This, this place where logic and magic and fact and myth could mix and coexist comfortably, where she could really be the smart girl that was a hero instead of the smart-but-has-learning-disabilities-oh-how-so-sad, could be with Percy, was where she belonged.


End file.
